Ti Amo Perché Sei Freddo e Io Muoio di Caldo
by Luna d Inverno
Summary: "-Gray...- mormorò lasciva, inclinandosi in direzione del mago del ghiaccio -Lo sai che io ti amo tanto, vero? Ma davvero tanto tanto...- Una risata sbuffata accolse la frase della ragazza -Cosa ti serve, Gemma?- -Saresti il mio ghiacciolo personale per oggi?-"


Gemma era arrivata al limite della sopportazione, sentiva il fortissimo istinto di fare molto, ma davvero molto molto male a qualcuno. Una certa testa rosata per la precisione.

Come diavolo era venuto in mente a quel deficiente di Natsu di accettare una missione che prevedeva di attraversare a piedi un dannatissimo deserto nel bel mezzo del mese di luglio?! Ma soprattutto come diavolo era finita anche lei in quel luogo dimenticato da Dio a cuocere come un pollo arrosto invece che essere con Mirajane a godersi la piscina della loro Gilda?!

Si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito al pensiero di come doveva starsela godendo la bella albina, a bordo piscina con una bibita ghiacciata in una mano e una rivista nell'altra. Cosa avrebbe dato in quel momento per poter essere al suo posto!

Giurò a se stessa che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrebbe accettato di lavorare in estate. E anche l'ultima volta che Natsu Dragneel l'avrebbe messa nel sacco.

Raggiunse con la mano destra l'orlo della sua maglietta e prese a scuoterlo, nel tentativo di creare un minimo di aria, con scarsi risultati, suo malgrado.

«A mali estremi, estremi rimedi» borbottò tra sé e sé, guardandosi attentamente attorno per individuare chi le serviva in quel preciso istante: poco distanti da lei Lucy e Wendy stavano arrancando, lamentandosi l'una con l'altra per il clima insostenibile, il tutto sotto lo sguardo severo ma comprensivo di Erza che proseguiva poco più avanti delle due ragazze, trascinandosi dietro, con chissà quale forza, un carro pieno di valigie e bagagli in cima ai quali stavano seduti Charle e Happy. Qualche passo più lontano stavano Natsu, gasato come al solito, e Gray che avanzava apparentemente impassibile.

Ecco la sua solita sfiga: la persona di cui aveva bisogno _ovviamente_ era quella più lontana da lei. Fantastico.

Sospirò, a metà tra lo sconsolato e lo scocciato, prima di accelerare il passo per raggiungere il fianco del moro.

Non appena Natsu vide la ragazza avvicinarsi a lui fece uno scatto impressionante, finendo in un battito di ciglia al fianco di Lucy, il più lontano possibile dalla corvina, che alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non commentò, concentrandosi invece sul suo bersaglio.

«Gray...» mormorò lasciva, inclinandosi in direzione del mago del ghiaccio «Lo sai che io ti amo tanto, vero? Ma davvero tanto tanto...»

Una risata sbuffata accolse la frase della ragazza

«Cosa ti serve, Gemma?»

«Saresti il mio ghiacciolo personale per oggi?» domandò lei, spalancando i grandi occhi blu, facendo uno sguardo da cucciolo bastonato e appendendosi al braccio del suo ragazzo, nel tentativo di muovere il suo cuore a compassione.

Una risata sommessa arrivò dalle loro spalle, dove Erza si trovava, ma nessuno dei due se ne curò, troppo presi dal loro gioco di sguardi.

«E io cosa ci guadagno?» rispose ghignando il moro

«La mia gratitudine?»

«Nah, non mi convince» fece per divincolare il braccio dalla presa della corvina, ma quest'ultima affondò le dita nel suo muscolo, impedendoglielo: seppur non stesse usando i sui poteri, Gray era sempre fresco e Gemma non si sarebbe lasciata sfuggire la sua unica fonte di refrigerio così facilmente.

«E cosa vorresti in cambio allora?» chiese lei, sempre con lo sguardo fisso in quello di lui

«Beh, potresti iniziare con un bacio, poi sta sera...» il ghigno comparso sul suo volto completava con chiarezza quella frase lasciata in sospeso e la corvina arrossì all'istante fino alla punta dei capelli nel sentire tale richiesta. Con uno scatto fulmineo gli mollò il braccio, tentando di allontanarsi, più che decisa a chiedere aiuto a Wendy e alla sua magia del vento, ma il moro la fermò, passandole lo stesso braccio intorno alla vita per avvicinarla nuovamente a sé «Dove credevi di andare?» le soffiò sul collo, facendola rabbrividire.

Il ragazzo arrestò il proprio passo completamente, aspettando che gli altri si fossero distanziati abbastanza da poter non sentire le parole che avrebbe scambiato con la sua ragazza.

Quando reputò i propri compagni sufficientemente lontani fece ruotare su se stessa la corvina con l'ausilio dell'altro suo braccio, facendo attenzione che non cercasse di sfuggirgli in qualsivoglia modo; una volta che i loro occhi si incontrarono nuovamente il mago del ghiaccio non poté evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire un ghigno nel vedere l'adorabile broncio stampato sul viso della ragazza

«Eddai, non te la sarai presa sul serio, vero?» il tono divertito di Gray non fece altro che aumentare il cipiglio della sua interlocutrice, che voltò il viso verso destra di scatto, rifiutandosi di rispondergli. Sospirando il moro le prese il mento tra le dita, riportando i loro nasi sul punto di sfiorarsi

«Gemma...» fece con un tono di voce basso accompagnato da una leggera sfumatura di rimprovero, lo stesso che Biska usava con Asuka quando faceva i capricci.

La ragazza arricciò le labbra, per poi sbuffare e scuotere appena la testa: per quanto ci potesse provare, non riusciva mai ad avercela con lui per più di cinque minuti.

«Sei il solito pervertito, Mutandaro dei miei stivali!» rise la corvina, avvolgendo le proprie braccia, che fino a qual momento erano rimaste rigide lungo i propri fianchi, intorno al suo collo.

«È per questo che mi ami» ghignò lui, avvicinando maggiormente il proprio viso a quello di Gemma

«Egocentrico...» mormorò lei prima che le loro labbra si congiungessero in un bacio a stampo che presto sfociò in qualcosa di più. Le braccia del ragazzo si strinsero intorno alla vita della corvina in modo da avvicinarla di più al proprio corpo, mentre quest'ultima mosse una mano in modo che si perdesse tra i capelli mori del mago, tirandoli leggermente.

A riportarli alla realtà ci pensò Erza, che chiamò entrambi per nome intimando loro di muoversi, dato che se fossero rimasti troppo indietro avrebbero rischiato di perdersi nel deserto.

Il primo ad allontanarsi fu Gray, che comunque non sciolse completamente il loro abbraccio mantenendo il proprio braccio sinistro avvolto intorno al fianco della propria ragazza, guadagnandosi un sorriso dolce da quest'ultima. Dopo essersi scambiati un veloce bacio a stampo i due si incamminarono a passo svelto in direzione della rossa che li osservava con un'espressione materna.

«Comunque sappi che non ho ancora finito con te» mormorò il moro all'orecchio di Gemma prima di raggiungere i loro compagni, facendo arrossire la giovane che tuttavia questa volta non tentò di allontanarsi, preferendo crogiolarsi nella frescura che il corpo al suo fianco emanava.


End file.
